undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus
Papyrus ( ) is the brother of Sans and a major character in Undertale. His main motive is to capture a human so he can become a member of the Royal Guard, and finally have friends and popularity. Profile Appearance Papyrus is a tall, perhaps anatomically inaccurate skeleton, with a skull more vertical and geometric than his brother. Being skeletal, many of his expressions incorporate a toothy grin. His eyes resemble vertical slits; his skeletal pseudo-brows form most of his expressions. He has eyeballs which show at times when he is experiencing strong emotions. Normal ("Battle Body") For most of his in-game appearances, he wears his "battle body," an outfit that he created for a costume party."by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since... keeps calling it his 'battle body.' man. isn't my brother cool?" - Sans It consists of a white chest plate with gold trim, coquelicot gloves with a golden trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high coquelicot boots. A symbol that resembles that of Starman from the MOTHER series adorns the chest plate. He also wears a short, orange-red cape. Befriending (Cool Dude) Halfway through the date/hangout with Papyrus, he changes into his "secret style": a backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads "Cool Dude," small shorts with buttons, gloves with striped trim, knee-high socks, and sneakers. He also wears basketballs on his shoulders, likely Mettaton's MTT-Brand FashionBall."AH. BASKETBALLS. CIRCLES OF FUN. ORBS OF JOY. SPHERES OF AMUSEMENT. BUT YOU SHOULDN'T PLAY WITH THIS ONE. IT'S AN MTT-BRAND FASHIONBALL." - Mettaton Alphys Date (Jogboy) During the "date" with Alphys, Papyrus arrives wearing a sweatband, shorts, and a t-shirt that reads "JOGBOY," with hearts on the pauldrons. He still wears his boots, gloves, and scarf. Personality Papyrus is a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even when the protagonist beheads him in a Genocide Route."W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..." - Papyrus He is also occasionally oblivious and nonobservant"Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear. Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears." - Flavor text from Papyrus's battle, but can be cunning at times, as seen when he uses reverse psychology to trick Undyne into befriending the protagonist."I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS... I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." - Papyrus Papyrus believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Undyne offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons.But, um, to be honest... ...I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just... well... I mean it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... he's... he's too innocent and nice!!! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you... and he ended up being friends with you instead! I could NEVER send him to battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds.- Undyne He cooks spaghetti in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he is not very good at it."(You take a small bite.) (Your face reflexively scrunches up.) (The taste is indescribable...)" - Flavortext after the protagonist eats Papyrus's spaghetti."since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible." - Sans One of the reasons for this is because Papyrus never ate spaghetti himself to complete the chef's guidebook to cooking by tasting their creation before serving.Papyrus, what’s your favorite food? (1) - Official Undertale Q&A Tumblr He, therefore, cooks spaghetti only because everyone else loves to eat it, indicating he does not play favorites.Papyrus, what’s your favorite food? (2) - Official Undertale Q&A Tumblr He loves puzzles and japes, as shown in the numerous puzzles he prepares for the protagonist as well as his collection of "complex tomes about puzzle creation." Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Papyrus also enjoys children's books"THAT BOOK'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES. 'ADVANCED PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS.' THAT NEXT BOOK'S ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITES. 'PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY.' THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME." - Papyrus and is somewhat childish with the decoration of his room. He also collects action figures."AH, YES, ACTION FIGURES. A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS." - Papyrus Papyrus also watches Mettaton's TV shows,"OOH, IT'S MY FAVORITE GAME-SHOW! (It says 'STAY TUNED FOR A NEW PROGRAM - MTT.) WHAT!!! IT'S USUALLY BETTER THAN THIS! THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE!!! DON'T JUDGE ME!!!" - Papyrus and admires Mettaton so much that he would move to Hotland,"HE'S MY FAVORITE SEXY RECTANGLE!! I WISH I LIVED IN HOTLAND!!!" - Papyrus a region that he hates."LASERS ON CONVEYORS? NO THANKS. SOUNDS LIKE MY LEAST FAVORITE NIGHTMARE." - Papyrus Main Story Sometime before the events of Undertale, Papyrus and his brother showed up one day in Snowdin and asserted themselves. Sometime after that, Papyrus became friends with Undyne and began training with her. Neutral Route " plays]] Papyrus first appears in Snowdin Forest, where he arrives to check up on his brother. After learning that Sans had not made any progress over eight solid days, Papyrus, ignorant of the human hiding nearby, berates Sans for not recalibrating his puzzles."''IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?" - Papyrus He then delivers a long tirade to Sans that he will capture a human and become popular. Further in the forest, Papyrus meets the protagonist for the first time, though he initially confuses them for a rock."NOT A ROCK...? OH NO!!! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION!!! THAT MEANS IT'S A HUMAN!!!" - Papyrus Papyrus attempts to antagonize the protagonist with puzzles and japes, but he eventually warms up to them. He almost refuses to fight the protagonist out of pity."I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR... ... NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT'S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" - Papyrus Though Papyrus initiates an encounter, he never kills the protagonist and instead places them in his shed if their HP reduces to one. The protagonist can easily escape his shed. Ultimately deciding that the protagonist is friendly, Papyrus lets them continue into Waterfall, advises them on how to exit the Underground,"I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY... 'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!" - Papyrus and offers either a hangout or a date back at his house. Returning to Papyrus's home after Papyrus's fight initiates the hangout or date. Papyrus dresses in his "secret style" and hides a special gift under his hat for the protagonist. Ultimately, Papyrus decides that the protagonist cares too much about him for their own good,"HUMAN. IT'S CLEAR NOW. YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE." - Papyrus and sends them back on their way with his phone number, which the protagonist can call at any time to hear his opinions about the room that they are in. When the protagonist makes their way into Waterfall, Papyrus attempts to sway Undyne from killing them; Undyne refuses to yield, however, and Papyrus finds himself obligated to help her."BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE... YOU SEE... ... ... ...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." - Papyrus He calls the protagonist and asks them to confirm what they are currently wearing. Papyrus is loyal to both Undyne and the protagonist by employing a ruse that backfires regardless of what the protagonist does."AND I DIDN'T HAVE TO BETRAY EITHER OF YOU! SINCE I JUST TOLD HER WHAT YOU SAID! I REALLY CAN BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE!!!" - Papyrus If befriended, Papyrus calls the protagonist while Undyne is chasing them and say that they should all hang out. Backtracking to Undyne's house during the chase leads to the protagonist discovering Papyrus already waiting outside her house."GREAT!!! BECAUSE SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE. BEING READY EARLY! IT SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU CARE!! EVEN IF SHE'S NOT HERE TO SEE THAT." - Papyrus After the protagonist chooses whether or not to give Undyne water in Hotland, they can go to Undyne's house, and Papyrus offers dialogue based on the protagonist's actions after his call."IT SEEMS LIKE SHE CAUGHT HEAT-STROKE OR SOMETHING. SOMEONE MUST HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK HOME... BECAUSE SHE CAN BARELY MOVE.IN ANY CASE, I DON'T THINK WE CAN HANG OUT. I'M JUST WAITING HERE IN CASE SHE NEEDS ME." - Papyrus, if the protagonist did not give Undyne water."HEY! READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE??? GREAT!!! ME TOO!!!" - Papyrus, if the protagonist gave Undyne water."NORMALLY SHE RETURNS AT ABOUT THIS TIME. SHE'S LATE THOUGH... AND SHE'S NOT ANSWERING HER PHONE. HOW STRANGE." - Papyrus, if the protagonist killed Undyne He flees from the hangout early on, after using reverse psychology to get Undyne to befriend the protagonist. True Pacifist Route Befriending Papyrus is necessary to finish a True Pacifist Route. Flowey guides him to call all the protagonist's friends to New Home."LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." - Papyrus Before Asriel's boss battle, Papyrus rushes to intervene with the battle between Asgore and the protagonist."HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...! THEN I'LL!!! BE FORCED!!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!!" - Papyrus He then meets Toriel for the first time and becomes annoyed once she tells him a pun."I CHANGED MY MIND!!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!" - Papyrus Flowey then restrains Papyrus and the rest of the monsters present with vines. Papyrus defends the protagonist from Flowey's bullets and states his faith in the protagonist. Epilogue Papyrus discovers that there is no need for the Royal Guard anymore and proclaims that this is "THE WORST POSSIBLE ENDING." He also comments that Toriel is a "HUGE DORK.""I CAN'T BELIEVE THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED... AND ALSO THAT SHE'S A HUGE DORK!!! YOU TWO ARE TWO FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!!! WHY ARE YOU TEXTING!!!" - Papyrus In the credits, it seems many of Papyrus's dreams have come true: he drives a red car along a highway, something he has always wanted to do. Later on, Asgore is shown trimming a hedge in the shape of Papyrus's face, something that Papyrus wished would happen once he became a famous royal guardsman."UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!! THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!!" - Papyrus Genocide Route In a Genocide Route, Papyrus pulls much of the same antics that he does in a Neutral/Pacifist route, except often cites the protagonist's unwillingness to complete his puzzles."HMMM... YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. YOU SEE, WHERE I COME FROM, IT'S A LOVING TRADITION. TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON." - Papyrus He remains oblivious to the protagonist's motives until their battle, where he instantly spares them, wishing to guide the protagonist on a better path and be friends. The protagonist can then spare or kill Papyrus. If the protagonist kills him, he states he still believes in the protagonist and thinks that they can become a better person. If they decide to spare him, Papyrus proclaims that they "DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE," and says that he was secretly terrified of the protagonist."TO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE AFRAID... BUT YOU'RE ALREADY BECOMING A GREAT PERSON! I'M SO PROUD I COULD CRY!!!" - Papyrus From that point on, the protagonist may choose to "hang out" with Papyrus, having aborted the Genocide Route by sparing him. In Battle Relationships The Protagonist Despite wanting to capture the protagonist, Papyrus still cares about them"PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU ESCAPE!!! WHEN YOU WENT MISSING I GOT WORRIED SICK!!!" - Papyrus and eventually ends up dating/hanging out with them if the protagonist does not kill him. He turns the protagonist down if they choose to date, as he realizes he does not feel the same way about them. Notably, Papyrus hangs out with the protagonist even if they had been on a Genocide Route up until sparing him. The protagonist remains friends with him throughout the game and gains the ability to call him on the cell phone almost anywhere. Sans Sans is Papyrus's brother, and though Papyrus often chastises him for being lazy and detests his many skeleton puns dropped throughout the game, the two of them care about each other a lot. Papyrus often cleans up after Sans and prompted him to get a job as a sentry."my brother's a real star. he's the person who pushed me to get this sentry job." - Sans Papyrus is upset that Sans naps so much, mostly through the night,"HE'S NAPPING HIMSELF INTO AN EARLY GRAVE!!" - Papyrus and mentions that it's impressive how much slacking off his brother can do."YES, HE MANS TWO STATIONS AT ONCE. AMAZING, ISN'T HE? HE SLACKS OFF TWICE AS MUCH AS NORMAL!!" - Papyrus Even though Sans reads Papyrus bedtime stories and is the sole provider in the skeleton household, Papyrus takes care of his brother and wonders what Sans would do without such a "cool guy" watching over him. Together, they made Papyrus's "battle body" as well as his cardboard sentry station in Snowdin Forest."BUT I'M ALSO AN ESTEEMED ARCHITECT!!! MY BROTHER HELPED ME FIND THE BOX!" - Papyrus Papyrus also recognizes that Sans is secretive"HMM? HE NEVER TOLD YOU?? YEAH, SANS NEVER TELLS ANYBODY ANYTHING!" - Papyrus and kind of weird."IT'S A GOOD THING I SPOTTED YOU FIRST! I'M SURE HE WOULD HAVE MADE A WEIRD FIRST IMPRESSION." - Papyrus Undyne Papyrus and Undyne are good friends. After Papyrus asked to join the Royal Guard, Undyne gave him cooking lessons, and they bonded. Because Undyne does not have the heart to tell Papyrus that she will never let him join the Royal Guard, Papyrus continues trying to impress her by capturing a human. Sometimes Undyne grosses Papyrus out,"STOP CALLING AND MAKING HER SAY GROSS THINGS." - Papyrus but Papyrus looks up to her as a role model. Papyrus is also oblivious at times when Undyne is angry at him,"(PSST, WHEN WAS SHE MAD AT ME?)" - Papyrus though he is keen enough to know to present befriending the protagonist as a challenge to her. Flowey Papyrus sees Flowey as a good friend because Flowey offers him predictions, flattery, advice, and encouragement. Papyrus also borrows some of Flowey's dialogue characteristics,"HOWDY! IF IT ISN'T MY GOOD FRIEND, WHO TRUSTS ME." - Papyrus and Flowey guides Papyrus to call the protagonist's friends to interrupt Asgore's battle with the protagonist. Gallery Papyruscard.jpg | Papyrus's Steam Trading Card Papyrustarot.png | Papyrus's official tarot card as Major Arcana V, "The Hierophant" PapyrusTileSpin.gif | Papyrus spins away after presenting the Multicolor Tile Puzzle Papyrusactionfigureundertale.png | Papyrus Action Figure sold on Fangamer Papyrusplush.png | Papyrus plush sold on Fangamer Trivia * His original name was "Times New Roman" during development.https://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/818211590696800258 * During the date with Papyrus, if the player opens the "dating HUD" before Papyrus reads from the dating book to open the "dating HUD", he realizes it has already been done. ** However, if the player does not open the "dating HUD" after a certain period of time, Papyrus will move on and the "dating HUD" will not be present for the date. * Papyrus's pose is likely to be a reference to ancient Egyptian drawings that resemble his stance. Ancient Egyptians wrote primarily on papyrus, a type of paper. * Papyrus's name alludes to the typeface in which he speaks in, Papyrus. This is a reference to Helvetica, which is a webcomic about a skeleton named after a font. * When attempting to name the fallen child "Papyru," the response becomes "I'LL ALLOW IT!!!"; as the character limit in the naming screen prevents Papyrus's full name to be entered. * Toby Fox has "deconfirmed" a claim that Papyrus was inspired by Octopimp."uhhhhhhhh........ no LOL? deconfirmed?" - Toby Fox. November 4, 2015. Twitter. * According to Flowey, Papyrus's favorite food is "that oatmeal with the dinosaur eggs."Papyrus, what’s your favorite food? (10) - Official Undertale Q&A Tumblr * Despite his obsession with spaghetti, it is unknown whether he likes spaghetti himself since he is never actually seen eating it. * He is the only character whose dialogue does not begin with an asterisk. ** He is also the only character always to speak in capitals (Mettaton stops talking in capitals when he becomes Mettaton EX). * Attempting to leave the electricity maze in Snowdin Forest causes Papyrus to tell the protagonist not to be rude since he made the puzzle just for them. Backing away again causes Papyrus to ask if the protagonist treats their mother the same way when she makes them puzzles. Afterward, he just responds with "HUMANS..." ** Doing this again during Sans's Monster Kidz Word Search puzzle prompts Papyrus to tell Sans that the human is escaping since he made the puzzle too hard. * There is a glitch where Papyrus speaks without using his font. Before the befriending event with Undyne, if the protagonist confirms the hangout from either side of Papyrus, speaks to the Mad Dummy, then walks up to Papyrus from behind, this glitch occurs. Papyrus speaks in his font after Undyne answers the door, however. * If the protagonist walks in and out of Papyrus's kitchen before their date, he runs back and forth across the living room and offers differing dialogue based on how many times he did this."WOW! BEING A GOOD HOST IS A REAL WORKOUT!" - Papryus"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS... THAT MUST MEAN I'M BEING A GREAT HOST!!!" - Papyrus * When first seeing Undyne in Waterfall, when Papyrus comes in to give Undyne his report, if he was killed and the player moved left, they would still see Papyrus's sprite. This bug was fixed in the v1.001 patch. * Phone calls with Papyrus reveal the following information:Undertale - All Papyrus w/ Undyne Phone Calls - Youtube Undertale - All Papyrus Phone Calls - Youtube ** Papyrus has an imaginary store that sells flames. It is "a dream of his." ** Papyrus does not remember Napstablook's name and tries to guess it if the protagonist phones him outside their house. His guesses are "Spooky Bloo Bloo" and "Napper Hog." He also does the same with Flowey by calling him "Flowery" and with Napstablook's cousin by calling him "Happstablook." ** Papyrus believes skeletons are warm and cuddly, but that ghosts are spooky."SO YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A GHOST... ISN'T THAT KIND OF SPOOKY? I'D THINK YOU'D LIKE YOUR FRIENDS WARM AND CUDDLY... LIKE SKELETONS!!! VERY SOFT, AND FULL OF CALCIUM. - Papyrus ** The snails of Blook Family Snail Farm remind Papyrus of his brother."THESE SNAILS ARE JUST LIKE MY BROTHER. ROUND, SLOW... AND CONSTANTLY EMITTING SLIME??? EMITTING SLIME... THAT'S JUST WHAT BROTHERS DO." - Papyrus ** Papyrus would try eating the mushrooms in the room before the darkening lantern room and the lanterns in the darkening lantern room."LANTERNS? UM, OKAY... CAN YOU EAT THEM??? I'M SERIOUSLY OUT OF IDEAS HERE." - Papyrus ** Even though he's never seen it before, Papyrus has a disdain for anime."ANIME? ISN'T THAT A KIND OF CARTOON FOR SMALL CHILDREN?" - Papyrus ** Papyrus says that Undyne "enriches his life with shed-based puns"."THAT'S WHY WE'RE FRIENDS, UNDYNE. YOU ENRICH MY LIFE WITH SHED-BASED PUNS." - Papyrus ** Conveyor belts and lasers are his "least favorite nightmare". This is likely why he does not like Hotland, due to the many puzzles that involve lasers and conveyor belts."LASERS ON CONVEYORS? NO THANKS. SOUNDS LIKE MY LEAST FAVORITE NIGHTMARE. DON'T TELL ME MORE OF THIS GARBAGE." - Papyrus * While Papyrus's "special attack" is shown as a bone during his battle, it is possibly implied that the attack somehow involved a Gaster Blaster."HOW LUCKY OF YOU! HAD I ONLY USED MY SPECIAL ATTACK, YOU SURELY WOULD HAVE BEEN BLASTED TO... HEY. WAIT. WHERE'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK?" - Papyrus * In a deleted tweet, Toby Fox said that Papyrus would use the term "aniki," a Japanese honorable term used for older brothers or superiors. There is a multitude of interpretations for this as it doesn't give a clear answer."papyrus would definitely use "aniki." i think. what's your take." - Toby Fox. September 10, 2015. Twitter However, in the official Japanese translation released in 2017, Papyrus refers to Sans as "niichan", a somewhat immature way of addressing one's older brother. * Papyrus seems to contradict himself in phone calls with Undyne or Sans, compared to when he is only speaking to the protagonist. For example, if called on his own in the MTT Hotel, he remarks "I WOULD NEVER TAKE A VACATION FOR ANY REASON." If Undyne is present, however, he agrees they should vacation to a hotel together. ** However, upon calling a second time in the MTT Hotel, Papyrus will reveal he was just being sarcastic, and repeats what he normally says if she is not there. * The artbook reveals that Papyrus was originally going to wear a fedora and be a creep with no redeeming qualities, and his favorite show was going to be called "My Little Boney". This was changed since a mean-spirited character would be unfitting to the game. His original design was also inspired by Dedan from OFF but has changed a lot since. * The artbook also reveals that the "Confused" sprites were drawn by "Guzusuru", but were omitted since Toby Fox thought they looked too good. * In the Japanese localization for Undertale, Papyrus uses an old japanese writing form. His text goes from right to left and the symbols are written vertically. This is supposed to reference the papyrus font's old and antique look. ** He also refers to himself as "Ore-Sama" (俺様) which is the most arrogant thing a person could call themselves. ‎cs:Papyrus de:Papyrus es:Papyrus fi:Papyrus fr:‎Papyrus it:Papyrus ja:Papyrus pl:Papyrus pt-br:Papyrus ru:Папирус tr:‎Papyrus uk:Папайрус vi:Papyrus zh:Papyrus Category:Boss Category:Main characters